Blackbird
by Shadowed era
Summary: Sam went missing years ago after the Egypt incident. It has been 3 years since then. A new autobot appears that seems to be unstoppable. He plays the new american weapon under the direct order of Galloway. My first fic so please be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

**I had a major writers block and I decided to read over my previous chapters and noticed that my storyline and grammer is all over the place (aka it SUCKED) so I'm rewriting it. Nothing bad though just a grammer check and some adjustments.**

Optimus sat on the beach looking back on all the good times he's had here on Earth and all the humans he has met. There was so many irreplaceable bonds the autobots have made here. There was the great friendship between Ironhide and Lennox. Then the brother and sister like bond with Bumblebee and Mikeala along with many more. But there was the most important bond of them all. There was the one who brought them all of us together. The one who made the NEST team possible. One who saved their afts more than once. The only one that had made Ratchet not the 'Hatchet' most knew him as. Sam, a boy who had a Primus blessed path and he saw the boy as a treasure. The thing that hurt was after the boy had revived him and the Fallen was defeated, he had disappeared without a trace. It was a hard blow to take seeing as before the Prime was revived he had been clinically dead for 5 min.

Sitting on the rocky outcrop Optimus reminiced in the last three years without Sam. The last of the Autobots had been found and created their own settlement on Diego Garcia turning it into a mini city. Decepticons had all but disappeared or turned to their side. It had been a peaceful month with no new otherworldly threats the NEST team had turned to doing civillian missions. He had just got back from tracking and detianing Kony in Africa.

Letting out a very human like sigh Optimus sat up ready to face the world that seemed to be trying its hardest to mess up his already painful existance. A comm appeared from Bee, _There is an undentified plane flying towards base_, he informed. Transforming to his alt mode he drove as fast as he could to the NEST building of operations. Transforming again he looked around noticing that everyone was already here. Ironhide and Ratchet stood just inside the door talking in hushed voices. Bumblebee had Mikeala also pulled in the door, scanning the skies for any dangers. The others stood outside ready for the plane to appear. Lennox stood before the communications screen trying to establish contact, but the face that appeared on the screen was less than pleasant. "What are you trying to do landing on our base in an unidentified aircraft Galloway," Lennox pretty much growled. Galloway sneered, "I have clearance so if you try to lift a finger against me I will have you court marshled to Mars." With that the connection closed leaveing a blank screen. Optimus, getting tired of the man went outside just in time to see a SR-71 Blackbird make its way to land on one of the many airstrips on the base. It was a sleek black jet that seemed to turn purple in certain light, but what caught his attention was the two Cybertronian glyphs painted in white on the wings. Translated into English it means "Justice" and "Peace".

Landing gracefully the plane's doors opened up letting the passengers out. In the front was Galloway with other government officials close behind. Bringing up the rear was the tech geniuses that were Maggie and Glen. They looked happy to see all the friends they had made during the Mission City incedent but to hesitant to approach. The group had gotten about five feet from the jet when it did something suprising. It started to shift and change till in the place of the jet stood a stunning raven mech. Optimus' spark dropped to the pit of his stomach at the sight. Hurrying after the entourage, the group, stood before Optimus and Lennox. Every jaw dropped at the sight of the tranformation. Even Optimus, who was usally very composed, had his optics blinking in suprise. The mech had no face to speak of, it was just smooth blank metal. Galloway seemed to revel in the attention his NBE was getting. "Boys, I would like to present NBE-S or more commonly known as Nightraven. He is also under my direct order since it was given to me by our government this past week," he stated smugly. This elicted cries of outrage along with Ironhide pulling on his battle mask. Why should one of their own be subjected to the whims of this horrible man?

Nightraven feeling the tension let out soothing chirps to calm the enraged bots and humans alike. Optimus stared at Night, sensing something familiar about him. He was lost in thought until something the former liason said snapped him out of his reverie. "NBE-S will from now on supervise all missions from this point on and will be reporting directly to me. There are others under my juristiction that will acommpony you on your missions, but NBE-S is the lead." Murmurs raced through the crowd as this was said. _I was about ready to rip the pesky human apart, _Ironhide growled over the comm. _Calm yourself Hide'. We don't want to make a bad immpression on this new bot, _Optimus replied. Walking towards the new addition Optimus held out his hand, "Welcome, Nightraven. My name is Optimus Prime and I would like to welcome you to our team and our base." Night seemed to contemplate before taking the hand and shaking it, letting out a little chirp.

Letting go of his hand, Night bent down and picked up Maggie and Glen, placing them on his shoulders. "Hello Optimus," Maggie quipped, smiling. Glen just waved before gripping tighter to his perch. Smiling Optimus said hello in return. After this exchange the rest of the base surged to meet the newcomers, almost forgetting that Galloway even exsisted. Night was surrounded on all sides by autobots and humans alike. Bee and Mikeala stood off to the side wary of Night. Night seemed to notice, because he pushed through the crowd till he stood before them. Picking up his two charges he set Maggie and Glen in front of Mikeale before turning to Bumblebee. Letting out a series of clicks and whirs, which no could understand but Bee, he opened his arms to show he meant no harm. Next thing everyone knew was Bee was shaking Night's servo. Patting Bee on the helm he walked over to Mikeala, Bee close behind, he started patting himself as if trying to find something. He seemed to find what he was looking for as he pulled a flower out of some unknown compartment. Handing it to her, he patted her on the head.

A earsplitting whitsle cut through the air making Raven cringe. Turning around he trotted over to Galloway who had a dogwhistle in hand. "We need to set up opertations, so direct us to the next empty hanger," Galloway commanded. Letting out a growl Lennox led the way with everyone following close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie's POV

The hanger was on the edge of the base next to a secluded beach. Feeling the fresh sea air againt my face was such a relief from the stagnant air of the top secret base where Glen, Night, and I have been holed up for the past two years. We weren't even allowed outside. Glen has become a recluse and only talks when it's just us three alone. When Glen and I first got there it was like a living nightmare. We were first made to program security codes till we dropped from exhaution, then we met Nightraven. It had been purely accidental. Glen and I had been there long enough where we didn't need a escort. We were wandering around the lower levels after stealing the head programmers security pass. The floor was 100 ft below the surface witha small little town living its life above. Just entering the floor we were assaulted by a horrible screeching that was not possibly human. It wasn't, making our way down the hall we were met with a horrifying sight. A huge robot was strapped to a table. That was not what was horrifying sight. Scientests were poking and prodding some charged with enough electricity to run Manhatten. The poor things was screaming in pain with each shock. Tears ran down both me and Glen's faces as we looked at the pitiful thing. Glen had pounded on the glass, trying to keep them from hurting him again. I had joined in where we soon were soon leaving cracks on the glass. The scientists ignored us, but we caught the robots attention. Turning towards us it chirped as soothingly as it possibly could. This caught the "monsters" (scientists) attention as they finally looked over at us.

Seeing the positive response that we got from the robot we were aloud to vist him inbetween his sessions. We soon became an inseperable trio. Glen and I came up with Nightraven's name because of his coloring and his alt mode. He was so much like a lost puppy looking for its loving master. There were other robots too, but we rarely saw them. The only one we saw on a daily basis was Sunburst. She was a golden yellow porche with orange suburst on her hood and two different strange symbols as well. We once asked her what they meant and she said they stood for "Love" and "Harmony". Her and Night were brother and sister, because of the close resemblance with each other. When we found out where we were being stationed we were overjoyed. That way Night could be with others of his own kind. Then we found out who our superior was going to be and we all cringed. There were many rumors of how much of a jack wad he was. Before we left the "monsters" implanted a device. It was connected to a clicker so that if our superior thought that Nightraven was out of line he could send varying levels of electric shocks. They also shut down his audio funtions to where he couldn't say any words just varying sounds and put a mask over his face that was one way. He could see us but we couldn't see his face.

I snapped out of my melancholy when I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder. Looking up I was met with Night's covered face. Pulling out a box of tissues (don't know how he does that) he wiped the tears I didn't even know I had. Grabbing a couple more I blew my nose before wiping my eyes once agian. He started to rub soothing circles across my back. Glen came up behind and gave me a big bear hug. Night picked us both up, wrapping his arms around us as he let out a rumbling purr. What a sight we must of made with me bawling out my eye's with a gaint robot and a fellow nerd in a big group hug. The moment was ruined by Goblin's (Galloway) stupid dog whitsle. Gently putting us down Night ran to Goblin's side looking more like a hurt puppy than usual. "Stop wasting time and get things set up you two," he barked at us. "And you, NBE-S are to stay by my side from now on unless I tell you or you have a mission," he then directed Nightraven. Night visibly drooped before nodding his head. I really want to kill that man sometimes, and by the looks on everyone elses faces earlier. I was happy to not be alone in that sentiment. Bustling over Glen and I did as told because even if Goblin couldn't hurt us, he had the power to hurt or even kill Night.

It was midnight by the time we finished, and seeing as Goblin needed his beauty sleep, so he says, Night came around to help us out around 10 o'clock. If Goblin didn't have such issuses with his ugly looks, we would have never had Night helping us, and we would still be working on setting up for another couple of days without any sleep. Sitting down we all let out a collective sigh. Night, pulling a bottle of wine and a case of beers out of no where, started distributing them between us. Switching to his holoform was something that only Glen and I had the privelage of seeing. Transforming to his alt mode the door would open revealing a sight that took our breath away when we first saw it. There would stand a tall man in his early 20's with long legs, narrow hips, and a sweet angelic face. So as Glen calls it jail bait. He has waist length white hair pulled up in a high ponytail wearing tight biker shorts (A/N: If you haven't seen bikers shorts they are tight, I mean TIGHT, and add to the whole jailbait look) and a white tank top. His best and my favorite feature is his big, purple doe eyes. They make him look like the lost puppy he is, begging for you to take him home.

Plopping down in a chair he grabbed the bottle of wine while we started guzziling the beer. Not even bothering to pour himself a glass, he uncorks the bottle and drink straight from it. We know this is bad seeing as he is easily intoxicated, but we know it was a rough day all around so we let it slide. "Who wants pizza," Glen shouted, already feeling buzzed. "What effing pizza place is still open at this hour," I replied drinking my 4th beer. "Your absolutley right... we should make our own in the mess hall," Glen stated. Night just giggled before nodding his head in agreement. Shaking my head I gathered up the booze before heading for the door, Glen and Night in tow.

We arrived at the mess hall without incedent and without beeing seen. Picking the lock with practiced ease, Glen led the way to the kitchen. When sober, Glen and Night were amazing cooks, but that wasn't the case. An hour later found us with two pizzas, a bunch of empty liquor bottles (including some Vodka), and a complete mess. Somehow in the process of putting sauce on the pizza I had gotten it in my hair and all over the counter and was sprawled across a line of stools pushed together, Glen ended up in a drunken stupor across the floor covered in a array of meat, and Night ended up with a bag of flour dumped on his head. Night was the best out of all of us because he was sitting on the floor eating a whole pizza. That was how Major Lennox, trying to get breakfast, found us.

Lennox's POV

After all the excitment yesterday I just wanted a peaceful morning. It seems life had some other plans for me. Walking into the mess hall I was met with a disaster area, and I thought Mission City was a wreck. There was pizza fixings everywhere, the counter covered in liquor bottles, and two, wait no three drunkened 20 year olds. One seemed better off than the others, seeing as he was happily munching on a pizza. Pinching the bridge of my nose I grabbed a box of cereal and some milk. I wasn't even going to bother with it. Grabbing a stool I pulled it up to the kid. Munching on my Coco Puffs I looked down. I about choked at the sight. On closer inspection I saw the kid was perfect jailbait material. The sight of him licking sauce off his fingers made me have to look away. All of sudden the kid popped up, scaring the shit out of me, and grabbed the other pizza. He looked like a fat kid in a candy factory, he was so happy.

The girl woke with a start, almost falling from her perch in the process. Looking around she seemed lost till she saw me. Swearing words that would make even Hide' blush, she did fall this time. Peeking over the counter she whistled. The boy's were both by her side in seconds. "You expect us to clean this up, don't you," she asked warily. Raising my eyebrows I replied, "You think. You three pretty much destroyed this kitchen." They seemed to remeber something as they turned towards jailbait boy. The trio had a genuine freakout moment with, Maggie was her name, fainting on the floor. Two thin arms caught her before she could hit the floor. The boy and Glen (getting good with the names) both bowed in apology before rushing out the door with Maggie in tow.

At that exact moment Epps walks in. " Damn, what the hell happened in here," Epps asked. They ignore him and dissapeared through the door..."Damn, they left before I got them to clean up," I mumbled before finishing off my cereal.


	3. Chapter 3

Lennox and Epps took an hour to clean up the kitchen and were grouchy as bears when they finished. Exiting the mess they ran into Ironhide who was looking for Will. "What the slag happened to you two? You look like you got in a fight with a mop and lost (Which really did happen)," Hide' exclaimed. "Had to clean up the new kids mess seeing as one of them fainted," Will answered. "My question is how did they get that much alcohol on base," Epps wondered. "Well lets ask them. I also bet the kid wants to finish his pizza," Will exclaimed holding up a pizza.

They were met with a funny sight when they reached the hangar. Upon arriving Maggie had revived and had gotten them all cleaned up and sober. Well at least her and Glen were sober. The kid was finally showing signs of the alcohol. He was strewn across a couch in a drunken stupor, an arm thrown across his chest. His face was flushed and was panting. They were trying to cool him off by dumping a tub of ice water. Their plan went wrong when Glen slipped on a piece of ice and ended up dumping it on themselves. The kid started giggling like crazy so they laid on top of him. They ended up a laughing mass of wet kids. Chuckling I held up the pizza hoping to catch their attention. It worked as jailbait kid's head shot up like a dog that just smelled steak. Quickly untangling himself from the dogpile he snatched the pizza from my hands so fast I did a double take. Hide' and Bobby were rolling on the floor they were laughing so hard. What made it even more hilarious was that Optimus, who had walked in a couple minutes ago, had a kid perched on his shoulder. "What. The. Fuck. How in the world did he get up there," Bobby asked trying to calm down. Optimus had a look on his face that asked, "Do I want to know". Letting out a low whistle Maggy said, "That's a new record there Night." Letting out a series of chirps in agreement he jumped down landing gracefully on his feet. Realization dawned on all our faces. This kid was Nightraven's holoform and it all made sense. Even with just meeting him yesterday we could tell he was like a puppy. (A lost, kicked, and loving puppy.) His holoform was his human counter part. It was all his big robotic cuteness put into a much smaller package.

Nightraven's POV

Everyone had shocked expressions plastered on their faces besides Mags and G. Finishing off my oh so delicous pizza I held back a yawn. Man was I tired. After helping the dynamic duo with setting up, drinking like no tommorow, and eating those awesome pizzas I was ready to crash. When I mean crash I mean quite literally. Landing on the ground with a thud I passed out.

Optimus' POV

We all weren't paying attention, so lost in thought that we all jumped when we heard a thud. Looking down I saw Night passed out on the floor his long hair falling into his face. Sighing I transformed into my alt mode before stepping out in my holoform. (A/N: I was thinking he should look along the lines of Clark Kent. If you don't know who that is gtfo.)

_I better put him up so he can recharge._

Picking him up I motioned for Maggie and Glen to lead the way. They scurried over to a door that led to a connecting hangar. Opening the door I saw the hangar acted as Nightraven's room. There was a berth, an energon dispenser, and a multitude of computers scattered throughout. Looking around I found his alt form sitting in front of the door with the hatch open. I quickly followed the duo inside the jet. The interior was sleek and shiny with leather seats and a functioning kitchen. It looked more like a private jet than the fighter plane it was. In the back was a door that most likely led deeper into the jet.

"That door is always locked. Not even Glen or I have been through that door," she said as if guessing my thoughts, "He has a key around his neck if you want to go in."

I looked at her, contemplating if I should when Raven gave a loud snore. Shaking my head I grabbed the key around his neck and started pulling it over his head. His eyes suddenly shot open, and he gripped my wrist stopping me. He looked at me as if he was judging if I was aloud to have the key, much less go past the door. Suddenly he let go of me, seeming to approve of me learning whatever was hidden behind the door. I cautiously pulled it over his head before unlocking the door. Opening it we slowly entered the room. It was a small bunker like room with the basics like a bed, a dresser, and a simple little desk.

Laying his holo on the bed I wandered over to the desk. Hanging over it was a cork board with hundreds of pictures covering every available surface. The only one that stood out was a group picture that was pinned proudly in the center of the board. I gasped at the sight of it. There were five people in the picture.

On the right side was a beautiful woman with long red hair and peircing blue eyes that resembled artic ice more than a blue sky. She wore a irish green sleeveless turtle neck, long black slacks, and black platform heels with a little green bow over the toes.

The left side was occupied by a thin short man with silver hair held back by a gray fedora hat, he also had blue eyes but they were much more gentle. He wore a dress shirt with a dark blue vest over it, gray slacks, and shiny black shoes. A wolfish grin graced his features giving him, uh, playboy look as they say.

In front was Nightraven sitting next to what looked like a carbon copy of him but instead she was a girl. Like Night she had that sweet face and pouty lips. Unlike him though, she had thick blond hair that was braided to the side. She wore a long floral dress with a floppy sun hat and tan sandals. It was the one that stood behind the two that took my breath away.

There stood Sam with that trademark grin plastered on his face. At first glance he looked the same wearing a random T-shirt and ratty jeans, but there were subtle differances. His hair was longer, almost reaching his shoulders ,and he seemed to be taller in the picture. The differance that stood out the most was his green eyes. Before they looked like plain jane green, but now they seemed to glow. They also held a wisdom that one so young shouldn't have. His eyes looked that of a world weary traveler who had seen more than he bargined for.

Unpinning the picture I turned it around. On the back was writing scrawled haphazerdly as if the person writing it was in a hurry. It said:

"Dear Autobots,

Take care of them Optimus, don't let them get hurt to badly. Watch over them and I will return to you guys as fast as possible.

Your freind,

Sam Witwicky

P.S. I will explain everything when I get there.

Year 3 since taken."

I kept reading it over and over, tears of joy streaming down my face. My legs finally gave out as I fell to me knees. Sam was coming home and by the sounds of it soon.


	4. Chapter 4

No one's POV.

Optimus stood in front of all the congregated Autobots and humans alike. After he had composed himself Optimus had called a meeting with everyone. He even had woken Nightraven up and dragged him along. Nightraven was currently leaning against the hanger dead asleep.

"I have joyous news to share with everyone, but what I say must not go beyond this group," Optimus yelled above the noise of the crowd. Everyone went quiet upon seeing his serious face. Seeing a few heads nod he continued.

"I have come across a message from Samuel that was delivered by Nightraven," he said, "It seems Sam made some freinds while he was missing and has asked we take care of them while he completes an objective of his. Night is one of them and there are three others who Sam says will appear soon." As soon as Optimus had said Sam's name everyone started speaking at once but had quieted to hear the rest of the announcment. Everyone looked at Night towards the end. By the time Optimus finished everyone was staring at him.

It took a few minutes before all hell broke loose. Bumblebee had fainted almost crushing Mikeala and a few unfortunate soldiers. Ratchet had started scanning Nightraven before slinging curses in Cybertronian that were so colourful they would make Ironhide blush. Ironhide would of if he and Will weren't organizing squadrons to search for Sam. Epps and Sidswipe were hinting that the squadrons should "search" a few secret military labratories. The biggest reaction was when Judy pulled out her infamous bat and started to swing it around screaming that she see her baby boy this minute. She ended up hitting Skids who went on a rampage because of his newly acquired dent. His brother, Mudflap, tried to calm him down. That resulted in them getting into a huge fight in which they hit one of Arcee's components. That was a big mistake. All three components shot at the twins. One missed and ended scratching Sunstreaker's paint job... they were all in deep shit now. With a roar Sunstreaker silenced the entire hanger. Even woke up Nightraven.

"ALL OF YOU FRAGGERS SHUT UP BEFORE I SEND YOU ALL TO THE DEEPEST PIT KNOWN TO CYBERTRON! Okay,"he ended with a smile. Everyone just stood and stared at the bipolar mech. The only ones not affected were Ratchet and Nightraven seeing as Ratchet was fussing over him. Rach was running so many scans it even made the Autobots dizzy.

Ratchet's POV

"THOSE SLAGGING PEST YOU CALL SCIENTESTS! MAY THEY ALL ROT IN THE PIT THOSE DAMN FRAGGING PIECES OF SHITS!"

...

"What are you all staring at?" For the second time in ten minutes everyone was shocked into silence. He really didn't give a shit right now. Those PESTS had butchered Nightraven's communication system and welded a thick slab of metal over his face. Pulling out one of his many tools from a subspace pocket he started on the metal plate. Slowly he pulled at the plate and inch by inch Night's face was revealed. First to be revealed was his denta.

Right before I reached his optics I paused wondering if this was hurting him or not. As if knowing what I was thinking he grabbed my servos and guided them back to the mask. Taking that as conformation I removed the last piece quickly. What was revealed was two voilet optics staring at me. They shocked me. (A/N:for people who are saying but it's the exact same color as his holoform's eyes not everyone on base has seen it.) It seemed to shock most everyone else as they all stared at them with me. We all would of stared at it forever if it wasn't for the nusiance and everyones collective pain in the aft walked in screaming nonsense.

"What in Hevan's name is going on here," Galloway yelled...

Well shit. Upon the sound of Galloway's voice Ratchet whirled around with a look of pure murder. Storming over to the Goblin he grabbed his shirt and pulled the pain in the ass to optic level.

"You humans are getting on my last nerve with your meddling. HOW COULD YOU BUTCHER HIS VOCAL SYSTEMS AND PUT THAT THING ON HIM?!" Ratchet screamed... if before was hell this was the hell frozen over. Every cannon, gun, and a bat turned towards Galloway. Goblin gulped audibly before reaching into his pocket. Fumbling a bit he pulled out a little remote.

"If you all don't stand down you will regret it," he threatend. Maggie's and Glen's eyes widened while Night let out a whimper like sound. No one seemed to notice, so focused their anger was. Goblin smirked knowing what he was about to do. Glen started crying while Maggie just stood stunned. At that moment everyone started to realize just how important it is for Goblin to not push that button it was to late. Everything seemed to slow down to a crawl. Ratchet reached up his hand to try and snatch it from him.

But...

He was...

To late...

...**BANG**!...

...

...

"I thought you could use some help there."


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning:Optimus/Sam in this chapter.**

Every head snapped towards the door in suprise. There stood a femme, one of two pistols drawn. She was beautiful white color with red stripes running across her chest and down to her hips. (Do I see a certain mech *cough cough* Prowl *cough* drooling back there) Peeking out from behind her was another femme who was a sunny yellow with a orange sunburst on her head.

"Now what is all this fuss about," asked the white femme.

"You shot me," squeaked Galloway.

"Correction I shot the trigger out of your hand. I didn't shoot you directly."

After a quick stare down which ended in her winning she turned to Nightraven and enveloped him in a big hug along with the yellow femme.

"Watashi wa ototo o nogashita (I missed you brother)," said the yellow femme,"Okasan wa anata o mo nogashita. Sono migi no hahade wa arimasen (Mother missed you too. Isn't that right Mother)."

"Che, of course I have missed your twin brat. What kind of mother would I be if I didn't," responded the white femme. Spinning around to face everyone (A/N: who had supicously quiet the entire time) she introduced herself, "My designation is Rouge and this is *Taiyo. I'm these two's mother and(self-proclaimed) sister of Sam."

Optimus snapped out of his trance first and greeted her, "Nice to meet you Rouge, Taiyo. You are welcome here to our base."

Taiyo's POV

"Anata wa daijobu kyodaidesu ka (Are you okay brother)," I asked my brother.

He nodded his head in confirmation. Everyone looked at me like I had grown another arm.

"When they had taken her they took her to a Japanese facility," I heard my mother explain, "they actually treated her right till they transfered her to the American with the rest of us."

Running my servos over brother's throat I cycled Allspark power through them. I watched as his troat repaired itself before running my servos over it one more time to make sure.

"Where did you get those Allspark powers youngling," asked a yellow and green mech. I think this is the Ratchet that Uncle talked about.

"Uncle gave them to me. He said I would need them in the future," I replied.

He nodded his head as to say this made perfect sense. Turning to the blue and red bot, Optimus was his name, I walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Uncle Sam told me to give you a hug for him. He misses everybody and wants to be here more than anything. Jay will bring him as soon as possible," I explained.

Optimus was quiet for a second before murmuring a quiet thank you.

"Does he have a message for us," a voice said from next to my foot.

Looking down I saw Uncle's parents standing there looking up at me with hopeful faces. Smiling I nodded to them before picking them up in my hand. Reaching into one of my subspace pockets I pulled out a package before handing it to them. Giving them a quick hug I set them down so they could open it.

Judy's POV

As soon as Ron and I were set down I started tearing off the tape. Opening it I pulled out a letter which I handed to Ron to read while I dug out a bottle of wine from the box.

"A bottle of wine to celabrate my homecoming. Love you Mom and Dad but don't open it till I get home kay. See you soon. Love your son, Sam," Ron read out loud.

"That smartass son son of mine. Who does he think he is, we are the parents here," I sniffed before screaming my frustration.

"I wondered were he got that temper from. Looks all sweet and innocent till you press the wrong button and boom," muttered Rouge.

Chuckles were shared all around before Prowl walked up to Rouge and Kaiyo.

"Would you like a tour of the base misses," he asked. (A/N: If a bot could blush I bet Prowl's would be beet red)

"I would love that,"said Rouge.

*Time Skip*

Optimus' dream

Images flashed past my optics. I was floating in a dark place surrounded by all these images. Some were videos and others were still shots.

"Confusing, isn't it," a voice said from behind me.

Turning around I was met with a face that has haunted me for three years of not being able to keep him safe.

"Sam"

He had changed so much in the past three years he had been gone. The picture must of been taken about a month or two ago because hair was an inch or two longer.

His curly hair now reached his shoulders and his eyes were so green they seemed to glow. He also grew taller by at least half a foot. What suprised me was the faint silver markings all over his body, or at least what wasn't covered by his tee shirt and jeans.

Switching to my holoform I ran towards him, catching him in a big bear hug.

"How I have missed you Sam."

"Missed you too big guy," he murmured hugging me just as tight.

We stood there for a while just like that, hugging each other rocking back and forth.

"There are so many things I have wanted to tell you since that day in Egypt."

Sam tried to interupt but I cut him off.

"Please just listen. The first thing I wanted to say is 'thank you' for bringing me back. Second is that please don't risk your life like that again, though it was greatly appreciated please don't do it again."

"Is there anything else you wanted to tell me," Sam whispered, looking up at me with big hopeful eyes.

We started to lean in closer till our lips almost were touching.

"I love you," I whispered right before our lips met in a passionate dance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Its funny how when your computer breaks the world seems to hate you from then on till its fixed and when you finally do your grounded for over a month. Oh and Crystal (guest) it's like you read my mind.**

* * *

><p>Optimus and Sam snuggled together for the rest of the night. Orion rubbing soothing circles along Sam's spine. Soon Optimus felt a tugging at the edge of his processer.<p>

"Time for you to go Orion," Sam whispered, looking up at him with shining eyes.

"Will I be able to return," Optimus asked with a soft voice.

"I'm sorry Optimus but this is the only time till I return for good," Sam looked up at Orion with shining eyes, "Take care of everybody kay. Don't let the twins drive you too insane."

With those parting words and a quick peck on the cheek Optimus left the dream world.

Optimus' Pov

Onlining my optics I looked around, frowning slightly seeing I was back in my room. Had that been nothing but a dream. If so, it was a nice dream.

Getting up I looked around the hanger to see everyone was still sleeping. Walking outside I looked towards the sunrise breathing in the morning air. As I turned around I almost laughed. There was Prowl and Rouge sneaking into the hanger like two teenagers after a night out on the town.

Rouge's/Prowl's Pov

'Almost there...almost there'

"Where are you doing?"

"EEEEEEK!"

Optimus' Pov

The look on their faces is prices though the guns pointed at my face leave somethings to be desired. I think I might just post a video of their reactions in the base's network. Smiling my signature small smile that screamed 'I dare you to pull the trigger and see what happens' I patted Prowl on the shoulder.

"A fine femme you have there Prowler, but be careful because if she is Sam's sister she'll be just as much of a handful."

With a wave of my hand I turned, while snapping another photo of their "mouths" hanging open, I walked back towards the hanger.

Rouge's/Prowl's Pov

'SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIT!'

* * *

><p><span>Nobody's Pov<span>

"So NBT-Zero is finally showing signs of awakening from his 'Slumber'," smirked a severe looking man as he adjusted his glasses, "Hm it's time we find that leverage before he does then."

'I'm sorry Orion but I do not want you to fall in the hands of these vile monsters. I wish I could be there with you and everyone else but till that time comes where I can join you in the sun I will stay shrouded in darkness.'

There floating in a container buried many a mile under the Earth stood a frozen Mech* who's none other than the lost Samuel Witwicky.

* * *

><p>(AN: I wondered if I should leave it here but then thought 'I value my life to much to lose it to rabind fans' so here (-_-))

Bumblebee's Pov

I was walking along the beach while enjoying my energon icecream* when I saw a beautiful sight. There was Night splashing in the water but what took my breath away* was the femme he was splashing. Taiyo glistened in the afternoon sun and living up to her name. Her laughter floated through the air like that of silver bells. Upon seeing me they beckoned me over and I gladly accepted.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm happy that everything is finally fixed and I know this is short but I need to get back on track and so I'm starting small. <strong>**Oh before I forget, if your an NCIS fan and love a kickbutt Tim then please read my story 'Sheild's Best'.**

**Love you Bunches!**

1* I'm thinking a mix between a femme and mech frame or just a slender mech...ah well let me know what you think.

2* You never know if they made some after tasting human icecream.

3* Do transformers breath if so why?...


	7. Chapter 7

**So guys I apoligize for my long absence. Advanced classes are kicking my butt right now. So again I'm sorry. **

**Location Unknown**

I felt weightless floating in this liquid. The lights outside were dim so it was impossible to see outside the reinforced glass walls...if I were human. Sometimes I miss the feeling of being human but then I think of all the cool things I can do now that I'm not.

_Sam...Sam What's going on?_

_Hello Jazz. A pleasure as usual._

_SAM. This is no time for b.s. The D-Rex heard what happened with Night and has to decided to bring you into play._

_Well...thats not good._

_No dip Sherlock. If he moves to quickly Optimus can become aware of your status before you're ready to see him again and you know once he finds you he won't let you go. That could ruin your plan of rooting out the Decepticon supporters on Earth._

_Actually I have foreseen this happening and have a fallback plan._

_And what would that be oh wise one._

_I temporarily offline_

_...ARE YOU FRAGGING KIDDING ME! DO YOU HAVE A FRAGGIN' GLITCH IN IN YOUR PROCESSOR!_

_Calm down Jazz._

_I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY RISKS YOU'RE TAKING IF DO SO!_

_I know and I'm prepared. All I need you to worry about is how you're goanna bust me out of here when the time comes. Kk gtg TTYL and all that shiz._

"Well well, hows my favorite robot doing," came Dylan Gould's voice floated through the glass.

_Oh gosh. The D-Rex appears._

I just blankly stared at him as I started the process for temporarily offlining.

"You know its rude not to respond to someones question when asked," Dylan snarked.

I just rolled my optics before sticking out my glossa in a childish manner.

"Fine, be like that. I have news. We will be moving your revealing up to tommorow," Dylan sneered.

I smirked.

3

.

2

.

1

The last thing I heard was alarms blaring and Dylan cursing up a storm.

**I feel that this isn't long enough to satisfy you all after so long so I might just write up another chapter. Maybe a filler with a date between Rouge and Prowl while I work on another chapter. Let me know :D**


End file.
